


Proofreading

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dictionary, Logan misses the point, Misunderstandings, Morality Patton Tells Jokes, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: When Patton askes "Which word is spelt incorrectly in the dictionary?"Logan is determined to find the answer!And Roman just can't handle some of the things Thomas does.





	Proofreading

“Hey, hey Logan!”

“Yes, Patton?”

“Which word is spelt incorrectly in the dictionary?” asked Patton excitedly holding up said book and waving it around like someone enthusiastically trying to sell you something on a late-night commercial channel.

“Ther-there’s a word spelt incorrectly in our dictionary?” questioned Logan frowning.

“Yep.” replied Patton cheerfully “Do you know what it is?”

“No.” said Logan truthfully, “I am afraid I have not come across any words that have been misspelled.”

Logan took the dictionary from the moral side and started flicking through the pages, “Which word was it Patton?”

“No! You have to guess.”

“Ah-um I-I don’t know.” stammered Logan thinking of all the words he had used the dictionary for and mentally crossed them off, but the sheer number of remaining words that it could be was immense. “Patton there are too many possibilities – you will have to tell me!”

“Okay, you ready? The word spelt incorrectly in the dic-”

“AUGH!”

Patton and Logan jumped as they heard Princey scream downstairs.

“Roman?” called Patton.

“OH, OF ALL THE HORRORS IN THE WORLD! WHY? _JUST WHY?!?_ ”

Patton and Logan raced downstairs to see what was wrong. They found Roman hurriedly backing out of the kitchen looking like he was about to burst into tears.

“What happened?”

“Our host is a filthy heathen!” cried Roman pointing into the kitchen.

Patton and Logan looked to where he was pointing and saw that the dishwasher was opened, Roman must have been intending to put the clean dishes away but obviously became distressed at the sight of several pairs of underwear. Thomas must have -god only knows _why_ \- decided to wash both the dishes and his underwear in the dishwasher together.

“Thomas must hate me! I cannot think of any other reason that he would do this other than he hates me and wants me to suffer!” cried Roman gagging as Patton used a pair of tongs to lift up the wet undies.

“I do not think this was a personal attack aimed at you Roman. No, it is much more likely that Thomas did this out of laziness to avoid doing a load of laundry.” said Logan trying to repress gagging also.

“Well… um it’s not the end of the world fellas.” said Patton trying to sound cheerful, “I think if we just separate these and wash them again-”

“WE ARE BUYING NEW DISHES!” screamed Roman.

Logan decided that he was going to exit this scene now and let Patton deal with calming down Roman as there really wasn’t anything else Logic could add here.

As he went back to his room, he placed the dictionary on his desk and then felt a jolt go through him – He and Patton never finished their conversation, he hadn’t found out which word was misspelled.

Logan bit his lip. He knew Patton would still have his hands full with Roman downstairs, so he would just have to wait until later to ask Patton.

But.

But …  maybe, well maybe Logan should just have a quick skim through – just on the off chance he could find it. Afterall what if this was just like that infinitesimal fiasco awhile back?

What if – what if Logan has been using this misspelled word and by default Logan has been making Thomas spell a word incorrectly for years?!?

Or worse what if one day he holds up a flash card and everyone else can see he’s got the wrong spelling.

 Logan felt himself go pale with that particular horrific thought.

He grabbed the dictionary. Okay, he thought, think _Patton_ found this mistake… so what word would Patton have been looking up?

Logan quickly checked any word that came to mind about love and family and happiness. He then checked any other emotive words he could think off. But he couldn’t find anything.

Then he checked words relating to food or cooking – like cookies. But still nothing.

Perhaps because they just did that lawyer scene with Deceit and Patton didn’t know the rules he was looking up terms that would be used in a courtroom setting. But still Logan could find nothing spelt incorrectly.

Logan let out a sigh. Trying to guess what Patton had been thinking was going to be impossible, he decided, so let’s do this systematically. And with that Logan turned to the first page of the dictionary.

Hours later, Logan closed the book and let his head fall onto his desk with a painful thump. He felt defeated – he couldn’t find it. He had read the whole book cover to cover and could not find mistake that Patton had found.

And this could mean only one thing. This was exactly like the infinitesimal fiasco – obviously there was a word that was spelt incorrectly, and Logan was using this word thinking it was spelt the right way! And if Logan didn’t work out which word it was there would come a day when he would write it out and someone would point out his mistake.

Logan wanted to cry.  No! He didn’t want to cry because that was emotional and that was silly, he just wanted to seek the correct spelling for this mystery word, so he could have the correct knowledge – for Thomas of course.

There was only one thing to do now. Logan was going to have to cross reference every single word – he would have to get another dictionary or use spell check on the computer or type each of them into google – or something like that, anything that would allow him to compare the spelling in this dictionary to the outside world.

Logan rubbed his eyes this was going to be a daunting task, it had already taken him ages just to read through the dictionary once but now-

“Logan dinner.” announced Patton sticking his head through the doorway “Um looks like we are having pizza tonight because Roman is still a bit too upset to use any of the plates in the house so-”

“Patton!” cried Logan, he was so relieved. How could he have forgotten, Patton was the one who found the mistake – Logan could just ask him now what the word was!

“Yeah… you okay Logan? You look a bit tired. You haven’t been over working yourself again have you?”

“Patton,” demanded Logan ignoring the others question, “What is the spelling error in our dictionary – I have read the entire thing, but I cannot find it.”

Patton’s eyes widened, “Y-you read the whole dictionary?” his voice going higher like helium.

“Yes.”

“All of it? Th-that’s what you’ve been doing the whole afternoon? Just-just because I of my joke?”

“What joke?”

“My joke,” muttered Patton quietly “What word is spelt incorrectly in the dictionary?”

“I-I do not understand? Patton what are you saying?”

“Logan I’m so sorry, it’s just a joke, I was just telling you a joke but I didn’t get to the punchline because of Princey and the dishwasher and I-I didn’t know you where up here reading the dictionary and-and I’m sorry.”

“I still do not understand.”

Patton took a deep breath. “What word is spelt incorrectly in the dictionary?” Patton pauses. “The answer is: Incorrectly. The word incorrectly is spelt incorrectly in the dictionary.”

Logan blinked a few times, then as the realisation hit him he slowly lowered his eyes to the ground and hunched up his shoulders trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. How could he have been _so stupid?_

Patton panicked “Lo? Lo, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you waste all your time today and-and-”

“Patton it’s alright. But… could you please not tell the others about this?” asked Logan quietly. The others would never let him live it down if they found out about this, they would find it hilarious.

Patton hugged him, “Of course.” Logan handed Patton back the dictionary, “You know on the bright side, I bet there were a lot of words that Thomas had forgotten about and now that you have read over them again you can definitely improve his vocabulary.”

“Yes, you are correct Patton. I do believe though that I might use these revised words to assist Roman in berating Thomas on how absolutely disgusting it is to put his dirty underwear in the dishwasher.”

“That’s the spirit!” smiled Patton as the two of them headed downstairs to find Roman telling Virgil he will not be drinking anything poured into any of their glasses because who knows if Thomas has done this underwear deed before and all of their dishes might be contaminated and if that was the case he might as well just start drinking out of the toilet!


End file.
